Cold Heart
by rucastro15
Summary: Persephone Jackson is the hero of olympus she has gone through two different wars and has come out on top in both. But how will she deal with a third war, this war is unlike like others, will she thrive or fall. Fem!Percy.


My name is Persephone Jackson and I am the hero of Olympus and daughter of Poseidon. I never wanted to be a hero but I learned to accept my fate as one even when sometimes I really that I never was. I guess I should started with my miserable story, yes I'm a hero of Olympus but it has cost me my happiness and my boyfriend. Ever since he died in battle I haven't had a relationship or been interested in having one I don't ever want to go through that pain again. I don't want to ever see the man that I love die right in front of me without me being able to do anything about it. I saw him go down by a giant's club in the battle of the Labyrinth; his was Lee Fletcher son of Apollo. Ever since him I haven't had a relationship since. I guess it's because the pain is still there and I also fear that if I fall in love for someone again I will feel the pain of losing that person again and to be honest I don't think I will be able to survive the pain again. I guess it is better safe than sorry right. It's ironic really that we survived the quest in the Labyrinth but he wasn't able to survive the battle. We had been dating for a year in a half already; too bad it didn't last. I guess what they say is true the fates are really cruel.

I was distraught after the battle it isn't like if anybody can blame me for it. I didn't speak to anybody or even came out of my cabin; I just didn't want to see anyone. Everyone was worried about their heroine wondering if I was even strong enough to be the child of the prophecy, boy did I show them. it was pathetic really if you ask me but I promised myself to never look that weak in front of anyone ever again and I haven't till this day. Many say that I became cold hearted because I won't let anyone inside, by I just say that I haven't found the person to give my heart to. But in reality I haven't even try to open my heart to another men I guess I still haven't healed. Thalia would say that I should join the hunt that it would help, but I don't want immortality; I don't want to out lived all of my loved ones I don't think I will be able to see every one of them die.

My best friend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena was the one that was always by my side, although it was not always because we really liked each other sometimes we were together because we wanted to kill each other but other times she was just by side as my good friend either was I really did appreciate it. anyways like I said before we weren't always friends we started this friendship by hating each other people would had called us frenemiies not friends but not enemies either. Apparently if you're godly parents don't like each other their offspring's have to carry the rivalry two. Which if you ask me it's just bullshit. But either way we became really close friends – much to the disapproval of our parents- after many quest and close to death experience that we shared together she became my best friend and a person that I would gladly give my life for.

Between her Tyson, Grover, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico I can truly say that I laugh; I become truly happy when I'm around them they make me forget about all the loses. Tyson is the only one that can bring out a true smile from me, even when he is with Ella. I see that he is genuinely happy and that thought make me happy two. Jason stayed in the Camp Half-Blood to stay with Piper they are extremely happy together, and I am really happy for them. Jason still visits Camp Jupiter ones in a while but it looks like he is really happy to be in this camp. Thalia is still with the Hunters of Artemis; I don't see her that often but when she comes and visit we are always together she is one of my best friends. Nico comes ones in a while to camp since he spends most of his time in the underworld with his father Hades, but when he is here we end up spending our time together. Nico became like my little brother I will always protect him and help him whenever he needs me.

We lost many people in both wars, to many for me to remember everyone's the seven we lost Leo a son of Hephaestus that would always make you smile or at least made you forget your troubles whenever he would say a lame or not so funny joke. I guess I was the only one that new that he would always say something idiotic whenever he was nervous or was fearful of something. I guess I ca understand after all I do have a sarcastic nature or so that's what they tell me. Both Hazel a daughter of Pluto and Frank a son of Mars, went down together. They were the line of the prophesy an oath to keep with a final breath. They promised each other that they would never separate, I guess that meant in death to; Hazel final achieved Elysium along with Frank. Many campers from both the Roman and Greek camp went down fighting – and for the first in history they fought together instead of each other. Many would say that they died a hero's death but to me it was just the death of another child that had to fight for survival. Why do I say child instead of hero well maybe because many were; the oldest that died was 17 and the youngest was barely 10 and that is extremely sad. Well that is the life of a demigod we're lucky if we ever get to the age of 25 in the end of the day we are nothing more than children playing hero. Many would call me bitter for that comment but can you blame me I've seen many close friends die in battle or even some don't come back alive from their quest, many that I couldn't help have died all we can do sometimes is stand there and watch them die. But who knows maybe now that the Giant war is over I can properly mourn my fallen friends but of course the fates would be cruel right, after all it wouldn't be a demigod's life if we had it so easy.


End file.
